Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou (game)
Dynasty Warriors: Wonderland (鍵姫物語 永久アリス無双 Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou lit. "Key Princess Story: Eternal Alice Unrivaled) is a fairy tale-style hack-and-slash video game for PS4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. The game is directed by the another Omega Force third-party collaboration title. Its visuals and characters are based on the 2006 Alice in Wonderland themed magical girl anime Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo with a big character design changes including the original characters (all are made by Seven Arcs Pictures) as well as many character personalities and backstories. According to Akihiro Suzuki the producer, this game's theme is to be "the ultimate one-man army/hero" in a way which has never before been seen in the game. The game's basic combat uses the mixed Dynasty Warriors 8 and Marvel Vs Capcom's combat with a flashy skill from Dragon Nest. Game The game is a large-scale arcade styled hack-and-slash game where you play as any characters from Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo and original characters, fighting off hundreds if not thousands of enemies in a single battle and Dragon Nest style light RPG element with Diablo II style items and looting. Instead using characters and story from the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the game draws from across the various Protagonists' story arcs. Gameplay The basic controls and basic gameplay are similar to most Warriors titles, mixing with Dragon Nest style skill attacks and abilities. The battles can take place in various cities as you played as main characters e.g Arisu, Aruto from Kagihime and Original Characters fighting against various angry mobs and riots in battles (In Sarara, Kasumi and Simon stories the player fights against the army of various enemies rather then fighting against only riots). In which case, the war front is similar to Dynasty Warriors 8's with a huge number of mindless enemy riot swarm and large number of ally units which they appeared anywhere in the battlefield and the bases from Dynasty warrior 5 are used as enemy bases (Taking the player's advantage is to take down the enemy bases by destroying their Gate and Guard Captains will cause them to stop functioning, along with other active bases to stop functioning as well for a short time and lowering the enemy forces' morale). The combat on the battlefield is similar to Dynasty Warriors 8, but the game uses from Marvel vs Capcom 3's combat system as well as hit effects including hitting enemies while in OTG and/or relaunch from Storm Rush attacks or certain Skill attacks can relaunch (including ground bounces), making the player can make a nearly infinite juggling with extending combos from juggling against enemies even they're K.Oed. In addition to each of these basic movesets each character has their own skills, the effects of which differ greatly every character. Battle System *Characters can perform six normal attacks (four normal attacks for Tier B and C), gaining more attack combinations with the Charge Attacks button ( ). Normal attacks ( ) can only damage when an enemy isn't blocking but charge attacks have different properties depending on the buttons input. Though each character's actions vary, the general property for the charge attacks are as follows. : : A damaging broad range attack over a few meters range. Also using the analog stick at said direction to perform a Directional Charge attack. : , : Knocks target into the air for juggling opportunities and also for Air Combo starter as player character can launch itself up to chase it in the air. : , , : Dizzies/stuns the target(s) hit, but only on grounded hit. : , , , : Sends the enemy flying away. Good for crowd control as it often inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , : Performs a AoE attack combo similar to C2. : , , , , , : Triggers a unique combo or a entirely different unique attack; some officers can extend it by tapping . :Dashing by double tap any direction button or holding any directions via analog stick for 3 seconds to perform dash. Character dash increases character travel speed, usually lets players uses the dashing attacks by pressing the button. *To have characters jump, press . This allows characters to hop onto small obstacles and drop into other areas of the map. *The Aerial Charge Combos are added, but also varied in length depending on the characters’s movesets and only perform while in mid air. This preferred as "Aerial Raves". :Similar to the grounded charge combos, the Aerial Charge Combos are only perform after doing a jump attack, then press the while in the air to perform a more damaging Aerial Charge Combos. :*"EX Attacks" are featured from Dynasty Warriors 8 and they become available for each playable characters they have. The method for inputting these attacks are shown to the player through character's action listing in the game's pause menu. A simple way of spotting the different EX Attacks is by noting the letters "EX" with the character's charge move inputs. There are many "EX Attacks" available per character (Basic EX has three EX Attacks, Advanced EX has five EX Attacks and Expert EX has 8 EX Attacks). Unlike in Dynasty Warriors 7's, EX Attacks however, are some of the few non-Musou-based Attacks that can be cancelled with the skill attacks. *Skill Attacks are added for different characters and use it to perform a certain action. These abilities may be unique to a particular character, or can be used by anyone as long as a particular item is in his/her possession. Also the Skill Attacks can be followed up after performing Normal Attacks or Charge Attacks or will follow up with Musou Attacks for extra damage. These Skill Attacks can be performed by pressing , , or while holding down the L2 button. ::LV30 Skill Attack 1 also makes frequent use of 'charging' attack. To charge an skill, hold down the button (or finished sequence of buttons) for an amount of time before releasing. There will usually be indications of circle at the center of the screen when the skill charge is finished. :Both EX Attacks and Skill Attacks are the only non-Musou Attacks has a hyper armor and will pass through any enemy attacks even they hit without flinching except the enemy Musou Attacks. *Pressing activates the Musou Attack (or the Musou Ranbu; lit. Unmatched Wild Dance), a damaging flurry of blows that gives the player invincibility against other attacks (except another Musou Attacks or Bosses' super attacks). The 3 stocks can be reserved for a stockpile and can be used at the player's convenience. Musou attacks are can be generated/maintained hit combo count between the freeze caused from the execution towards the actual attack, but it will combo stop after two seconds if the Musou attacks is performed. :There are six types of Musou Attacks ::Standard Musou Attack: A default Musou Attack consist of multi-hit basic musou attack. ::Aerial Musou Attacks: An aerial Musou Attack that hit the enemies from the ground or from the air. ::Direction Musou Attacks: Hit the enemies with a powerful close range or medium range with multiple hits. This can be done by pressing the button while holding down any directional buttons. ::Alternate Musou Attacks: Musou Attack unique for each character. Depending on the character, it can be a single strike, a multi-hit, a throw, or something else entirely. This can be done by holding both R1 and buttons at the same time ::Huge AoE Musou Attacks: Creates a powerful shockwaves all over the area or Musou Attack which hits all enemies around the player, which effectively as Crowd Clearer. Consumes 2 bars of the Musou Gauge and it takes 1 minute cooldown before you can use this Musou Attack again. ::Ultimate Musou Attacks: The strongest Musou Attack in the game. Unleashes a most powerful Musou Attacks that particular character has. Holding the button during Ultimate Musou Attack to make this longer similar to early Dynasty Warriors titles. Consumes all 3 bars of the Musou Gauge and it takes two minutes cooldown before you can use this Musou Attack again. :Also, press the L2 or R2 buttons while holding down the Select button to cycling through the main Musou Attacks such as Standard, Huge AoE and Ultimate, making it useful for conserving Musou Gauge rather than requiring to perform in a appropriate cost for Musou Attacks. The Musou Attack type word appears at the bottom of the hit combo count denotes what type of Musou Attack will be active. *Burst :Burst Attacks and Burst Modes are equivalent to Rage from Dynasty Warriors 8. Activated by tapping the R3 button once the Burst gauge is filled up, this effect greatly increases the player's stats, grants unlimited MP for their skills and allows them to perform a Burst Attacks. If Burst attack is used for a long period of time approximately about 10 seconds, it will turn into a True Burst attack which causes the fallen to drop better stat-increasing items. During this state, the player's Musou stacks will merge into a single gauge. After the player uses an Burst Attack, Burst Mode will end. If they do not use an Burst Attack, Burst Mode will end after a short period of time (last for 20 seconds). *Battle Range type characters :Few characters have Battle Range types with two "range" modes denoted by a large (9m around the character) ring; long range and close range. Depending on range the selection of movesets that characters can use and the mechanics of combat change. :While the ranged part of the battle is done in close or far proximity. In this mode each character access the new movesets depending on the distance between the enemies. :Close-range range combat is conducted as regular Dynasty Warriors style. Close-range combat is automatically changed whenever characters/enemies get closer than 3m of each other and ends whenever the range between is longer than 7m. Due to low range the vast majority of close-range attacks are melee attacks. :Long-range range combat is conducted as third person shooter. It is automatically changed whenever characters/enemies are away each other and can access the new long range type movesets. *Character leveling uses the same leveling system from Dynasty Warriors 8 as well Warriors Orochi series. Characters level up to learn new skill attacks, musou attacks, and experience can be stored and used for untouched characters. *Golds are currency and can be earned through completing stages or picking up huge gold bags from defeated enemy officers and higher ranked normal troops, can be used to buy new weapons, accessories, armors, runes and Consumable Items as well as crafting items. Elements for weapons accessories and armors can be added using golds. Fourth weapons are now obtained by playing through a level 3 or higher stage on Hard or by clearing any stage on Chaos difficulty. The EXP/level up system used in Samurai Warriors 2 is also used as a means of improving independent character stats, now dubbed as the "Proficiency" system instead. *Bosses and Mid-bosses are featured in this game. Similar to main objective enemy officers, bosses has huge HP and stronger defense power than other enemy officers and they take a lots of hits from the player's attacks even they hit with the Musou attacks. Mid-bosses other hand are same as enemy officers, but, even weaker than the main boss. The bosses's text color is red while the Mid-bosses' color is purple. Defeating the main bosses automatically clear the stage, then the item with higher item quality dropped from defeated main bosses will automatically picked up along with gold and large EXP get. While Mid-bosses are defeated will also drop a items along with gold and EXP get Story Modes Story Mode Five different scenarios for the main narrative including other scenarios. This story mode uses the same chapter selection format from Samurai Warriors while dividing the cast into different side similar in Dynasty Warriors 8. Each scenario has their individual take for the final battle with different final bosses. *Aruto scenario **Sub scenario: Rofel *Sarara scenario **Sub scenario: Nero *Kasumi scenario **Sub scenario: Lyndon *Simon scenario **Sub scenario: Joseph *Takion scenario **Sub scenario: Joshua *Other scenarios **Hiiro scenario **Ruka scenario Free Mode Allows any character to play once on any stage. Each time free mode is selected, the player will need to select any character. By contrast, different character in story mode will keep for multiple runs in the story scenario they were selected under. Challenge Mode Using Challenge Mode from Dynasty Warriors 4 with 1 new challenge added. In this mode, do one of the following. *'Boss Rush' - Fights the multiple consecutive bosses from the various protagonist scenarios. The maximum number of round is 12. :List of Boss Rush protagonist scenarios :*Boss Rush (Aruto scenario) :*Boss Rush (Sarara scenario) :*Boss Rush (Kasumi scenario) :*Boss Rush (Simon scenario) :*Boss Rush (Takion scenario) :*Boss Rush (Hiiro/Ruka scenario) *'Endurance' - In the main fortress of Grande Mall via the inner circle, defeat as many enemies while you can last and/or before time runs out (Time limit is 10 minutes). *'Time Attack' - Defeat all 100 enemies as fast as you can inside the Grande Cathedral. *'Circle Melee' - Similar to Bridge Melee. A top a huge lone floating magic circle stationed in front of Elementon's lake, knock off as many enemy troops as you can before getting knocked off yourself into the lake and/or being defeated. *'Demolition' Via a portion of Sarara scenario Stage 5 "Family Sacrifice" from Alan's main house all the way to the boss's area, rush through the stage to demolish all the objects you can, on-field item containers, siege weapon and armored vehicles alike. Character Creative Mode Allows players to make their custom characters. Wonderland's Market Allows players to buy various characters' weapons, armors, accessories, runes and consumable items. :There are five stores in Wonderland's Market. *'Blacksmith': Trade weapons and armors. Also crafting weapons, weapon/armor enhancement and weapon fusions. *'Sophie's Shop': Trade consumable items as well as item crafting. *'Jewelry Shop': Trade accessories and runes as well as crafting item. *'Fashion Shop': Buy various costumes for playable characters as well as created characters. *'Black Market': Buy more powerful weapons and armors with Epic and Unique grades. Available if the first character reached level 60. Archive Category:Game